Nina and Patrick: An Offspring Fanfiction
by honey-and-peaches
Summary: Featuring Nina and Patrick from the Australian TV show Offspring. I do not own Offspring or any of the charcters, though this work is written by me. Updates every Wednesday, in honour Offspring night! A collection of one-shots of Nina and Patrick's life, starting at the end of season 3, so just after Nina and Patrick discover Nina is pregnant and have an ultrasound...
1. Chapter One: Ultrasound Sex

**Hey! So this is my first chapter in my fan fiction. If you have read my original Nina and Patrick One-shot, the this is exactly the same as that, with some minor editing changes, so I suggest you can either refresh your memory or skip to Chapter two :)**

The heart beat echoes around the room.

Thump thump thump.

I look at the screen, our baby, out tiny baby.

I turn to smile at Patrick, he's grinning, his whole face is alight with happiness.

I lean to kiss him tenderly.

_This is real. This is real. Me and Patrick. Patrick and me._

Our lips meet, and suddenly all tenderness is gone; my whole body is on fire. I need Patrick, I miss his body, his lips, his soft skin.

I kiss him harder then I ever have before, I start undoing his costume and suddenly he is on top of me, kissing me down my neck.

"Oh I missed you," I whisper.

"I missed you too," he says, "I missed, this," he adds with his cheeky grin.

He continues to kiss my neck, and I loose myself in him.

_Oh god, what if Kim walks in? Or Clegg? Shit!_

"Patrick," I say pushing him off, "Maybe we should go continue this, at home,"

_Home. Our home._

_Shit, what if he doesn't want to move back in? Maybe he wants to take it slow._

_Oh, get a grip on yourself Nina! Your practically about to have sex in an ultrasound suite, in a hospital filled with lots of people, that's hardly slow. He loves you, the man loves you Nina!_

"Oh c'mon Nina, I've never had sex in an ultrasound suite," that cheeky grin is back.

We kiss again, and again.

"What if Martin comes in?" I spit out quickly

"Oh god Nina, did you have to bring up Martin during sex?" Patrick says bemusedly.

"Well I'd rather my boss didn't find us half naked in the ultrasound suite!"

Patrick laughs, "Okay, let's run!"

He helps me do up the top of my dress and pulls on his top as we run downstairs, practically flying to Patrick's car.

As he drives, I look at him, so happy. He turns and gives me one of his eyes-crinkling-at-the-corner smiles. My insides squirm with happiness.

When we reach our house _(our house!) _we aren't even inside before it begins.

I am against the door and we are kissing so furiously. I fumble with the key to unlock the door. He picks my up, laughing, as the door swings open. He carries me in, and I place my forehead against his, before kissing him again. I rip off his top, tracing his tattoo as I do.

He puts me down and undoes my dress, kissing and licking me down my back as he does. It falls around my ankles and he grins, pulling me closer. I run my hands along his chest, feeling his muscles, his beautiful warmth.

We make our upstairs, and before I know it we're in bed, kissing, moving with each other.

I roll over, and stare at the ceiling, my breath quick and my heart racing.

_God, that was good._

I turn back to look at him, he's staring at me, his dark eyes deep in wonder.

"Patrick," I whisper, my hand stroking his face.

He pulls me into him, and I lie on his chest, our hands entwined. I listen to the sound of his steady breathing; I can feel his warm breath against my ear.

"I love you," I whisper, "fuck it, I love you!"

I push myself I up to look at him, "this bed felt so wrong, it felt so empty, this whole house did when you left. But this, this feels so right!"

Patrick leans up to kiss my quickly, "I love you too Nina."

I smile as I lie back down, my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his steady heart beat.

"Get some sleep," he says, "our baby needs it."

Even though I'm not looking at him, I know he's smiling.

_Our baby_.


	2. Chapter Two: Dreams and Pancakes

**So this is chapter two! This is set maybe two weeks since the last chapter. Also from now on I will be updating every Wednesday in honour of Offspring Night :)**

_"__Hey Neens," Patrick says, wrapping his arms around me, "Kim tells me you had a big day! Seven babies!" _

_"__Yeah, eight in fact!" I say smiling up at Patrick, "there was twins!"_

_"__Jeez, you out did yourself today, a big last day! Sure you're up to dinner tonight with your family?" Patrick asks, squeezing my hand as we walk up to the car park._

_"__Yes, it's Jimmy's birthday, it's just at Mum's place, it'll be fine, I'll be fine!"_

_I place my hand on my large, very pregnant belly._

_Patrick looks downs, and gives a small smile, "kicking?"_

_"__No, but because I've been on my feet all day," I add hastily when I see his worried look._

_He nods, and we get in the car._

_Dinner is normal with my family, or as normal as my family is. It's loud, everyone laughing and shouting at the same time._

_The whole time my hand is on my belly._

_No movement._

_Why is there no movement?_

_Patrick is holding my other hand and smiles at me, before laughing at something someone said._

_Shit, shit, and shit._

_Okay, calm down Nina, you've been at work all day, you delivered eight babies, you have been on your feet, running around…_

_Patrick, shit._

_What am I supposed to do?_

_God you can freak yourself out, or you can go back to the hospital, and get an ultrasound, Nina!_

_Patrick has they keys, fuck!_

_You have to tell him._

_"__Patrick," I whisper as I pull him away from the table, "We'll just be right back," I say to everyone else._

_I pull him into the first room in the hallway and shut the door._

_"__Patrick," I breathe in heavily._

_I bite my lip._

_I gulp._

_"__There's no movement, the baby's not moving," even as I say it, tears prick into my eyes._

_Patrick steps back and looks away, blinking back his own tears._

_"__How long?" He finally says, bitterness and terror etched into his voice._

_"__How long?" I echo._

_"__How long since the baby last moved?" He still doesn't look at me._

_"__This morning, when I left for work. You kissed me then,"_

_"__Then I felt your belly and told the baby and see it later, and it kicked in response" Patrick finishes my sentence off for me._

_"__It's probably nothing, but I think we should go to St. Francis, get and ultrasound," I say._

_Patrick nods, and turns to leave. _

_We march down the hallway and straight out to the car._

_They won't even notice that we left._

_Patrick drives fast, and I just sit, my hands over my belly._

_Please don't be dead baby, please, please, please! Your daddy needs you, I need you, we love you._

_We reach St. Francis and hurry up the steps, our hands clutching one another._

_Hoping, praying._

_When we reach the obstetrics ward, we bump straight into Kim._

_"__Hey! What are you two doing here, don't you have some sort of Proudman family gathering going on tonight?"_

_"__I- I can't feel the baby," I feel like I'm about to break, every part of me feels like glass and jelly and the same time._

_"__Shit, I'm sure it's fine, Nina, come on," Kim says matter-of-factly. She leads us into the closest ultrasound suite._

_I lie down on the bed, and pull up my top as Patrick rubs the gel in. _

_Martin appears at the doorway concern on his face, he starts up the machine, and I lay there, my heart beating, my hand encased in both of Patrick's._

_Martin starts the ultrasound, and my whole body tenses up._

_Please be okay baby, please._

_Our baby is up there on the screen, no heartbeat._

_"__The cord," Martin whispers._

_The cord is around our baby's neck._

_Just like Gus._

_Tears slide down my cheek._

_No. _

_Why?!_

_I sob, my body breaks._

_Patrick stands up, and walks to the other side of the room._

_"__Patrick!" I cry, the tears are now coming thick and fast._

_"__FUCK!" He yells, kicking the bin in the corner, "fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He kicks it with each word, before crouching down and crying._

_"__Patrick, Patrick, Patrick!"_

"Nina!" Patrick yells, shaking me awake, "Nina!"

"Huh, what?" I say, disorientated, rubbing my eyes.

_It was just a dream._

_You didn't loose the baby. You're only a few weeks pregnant._

"You were having a bad dream, you're still crying. Are you alright?" He asks, concerned.

_Patrick. Gus. The baby._

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, still slightly disoriented.

_Don't tell Patrick._

"You said my name, and Kim's, we didn't have a really terrible threesome, did we?" He flashes his cheeky smile, an attempt to lighten the mood.

I laugh, but I'm still too shaken by the dream.

We lie in silence, side by side.

_Shit, he's wondering what the dream was about, tell him Nina, just tell him what it was about._

I roll over to face him, "We, um, were…. going sky-diving!"

_What?! _

_What am I saying?!_

Patrick laughs, amused, "Skydiving?"

"Yep," I say, "with Kim!"

"That was bad dream? Going sky-diving with Kim?" The corner of his mouth twitches, his eyes laugh.

_Shit, think, Nina, think!_

"Nope, that was the fun part!"

_What, just stop talking!_

"The sad part was, um, you…. got eaten by a shark!" I finish, tripping over my own words.

_Smooth, Nina, real smooth._

"A shark?"

"Yep, it just jumped out of the ocean, and ate you both up." I say, completed frazzled.

Patrick raises his eyebrows, and gives me a quick kiss, "I feel like some pancakes, you want some?" He asks.

"Yes, sounds good, I'll just relax here if that's okay," I say, trying to reduce my awkwardness, though I feel like it's not working.

"Ohhhhh-kayy…" Patrick replies, still bemused.

_You were right. Not working._

"Just tired," I say, as casually as I can manage.

"Yeah, that's alright, I'll go make them now." He kisses me again and heads downstairs.

I listen to him working in the kitchen.

_I can't tell him, he'll just do his shut down thing. _

_I don't want to open that bag, not yet anyway._

We had discussed Gus since our pregnancy, briefly and with Patrick subtly trying to end the conversation on every sentence.

Once the smell of pancakes has successfully filled the house, I get dressed and walk slowly down the stairs.

_Just act normal; don't even talk about your weird dream._

_I did it._

_A whole day out with Patrick, and acted completely normal, post 'baby-losing dream'._

"Sorry, I didn't realise Billie would make us so late back," I say as we step into the car.

Billie had called us while we were out and made us come and pick up two boxes of baby stuff, her old clothes and Mick's old clothes.

"I don't even know why she gave us old clothes, it's not like we're gonna wear them," I babble on as Patrick puts the boxes on the back seat, then comes in the front to drive

"Nina, are you alright? You've been talking non-stop all day, but never really, about anything," Patrick says calmly.

_I have been acting normal!_

_Shit, I haven't._

"No, no I'm fine, just happy!" I wave my hands in the air to prove how happy I am.

_Nope, overdoing it Nina, stop, now._

"Just, a fly!" I say, brushing an imaginary fly away from my head.

"Nina," Patrick says, looking at me seriously.

_God you're always the one who says you need to talk about this stuff, Nina! _

_Just tell him!_

"I dreamt," I start, I take a deep breath.

_Just say it!_

"I dreamt that we lost the baby," I say, unsure of what is coming next.

Patrick looks away, and that wounded, hurt, sadden expression dances across his face.

"That's what everything's been about then?" Patrick asks.

I nod, "Patrick, It's just…" but I trail off, not sure where I was going.

_It's just what, Nina? _

"You don't think I haven't thought about this too Nina?!" Patrick says, quietly, but anger subtly lacing every word.

"That's the whole point, Patrick! I don't want you to spend my pregnancy brooding over Gus! That's why I didn't want to tell you," I feel annoyed, I was only trying to avoid this, not make it worse.

This time the wounded-hurt-sad expression doesn't just dance across his face, it stays there, sitting down stubbornly.

He continues to drive, his sad eyes on the road, ignoring my answer.

"This is exactly what I meant Patrick! I can't read your fucking mind!"

Patrick pulls the car over.

_Shit, please don't get out of the car._

"You can't expect me not to think about him, Nina, okay? I'm going too!" Patrick snaps, all subtly forgotten.

"I know, I don't want you to not think about him, that's not what I'm saying! But I want you to be able to enjoy my pregnancy, and enjoy our child, without,"

_Don't say it, Nina._

"Comparing them to Gus." I finish.

Patrick doesn't say anything, and this time I don't push it.

_Shit Nina, shit._

When we get home, we leave the boxes in the car and head inside.

"I'm going for a run," Patrick says, not meeting my eye.

"So, we're not going to sort this out?" I ask sarcastically, glaring at him, leaning against the bench.

"What the fuck do you want me to say, Nina?!" Patrick asks.

"I want you to say something!" I say, "I want you to reply and not just walk away!"

Patrick glares at me, "I'm going for a run."

He changes into his shorts, and heads outside, as I stand next to the bench, unsure of what to do next.

By the time Patrick comes home it is almost nine-thirty. I'm in the downstairs bath, and almost call him in, bath sex would probably fix the problem, and while that seems appealing, I let him head upstairs.

I listen to the sound of the upstairs shower, and I get out of the bath when it stops. I don't head upstairs, but sit down on the couch, rethinking what I could of done differently, or what I could do now.

_I could go upstairs completely naked and we could have sex. Doesn't really fix the problem though, but god, sex would be good right now._

_I could demand he give an answer. But I don't want to make this worse than it already is._

_I could call some wise person, and get him to talk through his pain. Mmm, need something more realistic._

_I could call him a coward. Nope, once again, you are trying to fix the problem, not make it worse, Nina._

I stay downstairs and text Billie.

Five minutes no reply.

Ten minutes no reply.

Half an hour no reply.

An hour no reply.

I wake with a jolt, as I almost fall off the couch.

I look at the time, almost midnight.

I creep up the stairs, to find Patrick asleep in bed. I pull off my clothes, and put on my pyjamas, and slide into bed, nestling my head into his chest.

His arms slide around me, hugging me.

_Not asleep then._

I sniff in his body wash, and stroke his chest.

I look up at him, into his dark eyes.

_Say something Nina, or at least kiss him!_

After a while I look away, and snuggle back into him.

His grip tightens.

I trace his chest with my fingers, and eventually fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Six Caesarians

God.

I slide down the wall, and rub my eyes, sighing.

_Jesus, what do I do now._

_Soooo tired._

I blink myself awake.

_Pull yourself together Nina!_

I had done six straight caeserians, and we'd almost lost the baby on the last one. I'm exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. I glance at my phone, 2:07AM.

_Remind me again why this is your job, Nina?_

_Because I enjoy it! And I'm good at it, even if my stiches aren't as good Clegg's..._

_Maybe you'd be less tired and stressed if you weren't doing caeserians at 2 in the morning._

_Oh, shut up!_

I stand, wobble a bit, before pulling myself together enough to walk to the car park. When I reach the car, I open the door, and just sit for a while, leaning back, with my eyes shut. Then I start the car.

It groans, splutters, then conks out.

"FUCK! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I yell, wacking steering wheel, "fuck it, fuck it, fuck it."

I lean back, and put my head in my hands, _what are you doing Nina?_

I sigh, and try again, it doesn't work.

"Shit," I say through my teeth.

_Sorry for all the swearing baby. I promise to do it a bit less when your born._

_My baby sits on the floor of the living room, Patrick and I looking down at it._

_'Mama, fuck,' it says._

_Patrick and I look at each other._

I shake myself, _not useful now Nina! Stop imagining swearing babies, and start thinking up ways to get home to bed._

_I could sleep here, I've done it before._

_I lie on my desk, with my double doona and pillow, I look over to see Patrick roll off the side of the desk, he glares at me._

_Not a good idea, Nina, you need proper sleep._

_I could steal a car._

_I smash in the window, and climb in, dressed in all black, with sunglasses on. I hotwire the car, and drive away, fire coming out the exhaust, heavy metal music blasting._

_Something more realistic, Nina!_

I pick up my phone and click on Patrick.

The phone rings, and for a second I think he's not going to pick up, but then he does.

"Patrick!" I say happily.

"Nina, you do realise that I'm not on a night shift as well," Patrick mumbles, half-asleep.

"I know, it's just my car broke down, and I did six caesarians and our baby is going to swear and I'll fall off the desk- no, no, you'll fall off the desk, not me, but that's not the point," I babble on, "sorry, sorry for waking you, but, but the car, just, tired," I can barely string my words together, luckily Patrick interupts me, "I'll come pick you up, I'll see you in fifteen."

"Thank-you," I say, he just makes a small noise in reply before hanging up.

Sure enough fifteen minutes later his car pulls up, and I clamber out of mine and into his. We kiss clumsily, before I shut the door, and Patrick starts to drive.

"Thanks Patrick, sorry about waking you, I, I did six caesarians, and then," I shake my head, "just so so so tired," I say, "I don't even know what I'm saying!"

"Do you ever know what you're saying," he says cheekily.

I laugh (slightly deleriously), giving him a lazy wack in the chest.

"You knowww," I say, widening my eyes in an attempt to stay awake until we get home, "if I did this a few years ago, when I was still living with Billie, I would still be at that car park!"

Patrick laughs, "should would have probably said, 'you better be dying',"

"And then when I told her the reason she would of either just hung up, or told me to get fucked," I say.

He laughs, smiling at me.

I put my head on the window, sleep about to eat me up.

"So six caeserians," Patrick asks.

"Yep," I say, ripping myself away from sleep, "One was twins, and another was a premmy. I can tell you that six caesarians takes it toll on Nina Proudman."

"I can tell I don't think I've ever heard you sound so tired," but I can barely hear what he is saying.

_I _

_am_

_so _

_tired._

I must of fallen asleep, because next thing I know is the car stopping.

I look around, completely delerious, I feel Patrick lift me up and I giggle, "Paaaaaaaa-trick."

"Shhh, you are really tired, we're home now," I can hardly see in the dark, but I know the corners of his mouth are twitching with amusmant.

He carries me inside, and up the stairs, then lies me down in bed.

"Ahhh, bed!" I pull the doona over me, Patrick climbs in next to me and I snuggle up to him.

"Thanks for tonight," I whisper into the darkness.

"You can thank me in the morning, when we've both had enough sleep," Patrick mumbles.


	4. Chapter Four: The Decision

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been super busy with school and as well on the holidays! But hopefully I will start updating every Wednesday like I promised from now on. Enjoy :)**

**...**

_That felt like total shit._

The door slams, and I fall onto the couch.

_Well done Nina, really well handled._

_He'd hardly made it easy; it wasn't completely my fault, was it?_

Patrick and I had just had probably one of how worst fights ever, maybe the worst since the break up.

My insides twist at the idea of that.

_Shit._

_Well don't just sit here Nina, go after him!_

_But isn't that exactly what he doesn't want me to do? He wants space._

_Stop overthinking every thing and go after him for god sake Nina!_

I push my self off the couch and half run, half stumble out the door. I look up and down our street, but I can't see him.

"Patrick!" I yell as I run to the corner. I look left and right, and spot him walking away. He turns when he hears me call, but then looks away.

"Patrick, wait! Please wait!" I call as I run after him.

This time he has enough respect to stop and turn back to me. He crosses his arms, and gives me one of his dark, broody, sexy looks.

_Sexy? Where did that come from Nina, just sort out your shit!_

"What?" He says when I catch up to him, barely moving his lips.

Those lips.

_Oh cut it out Nina! Concentrate!_

"We need to sort this out, we need to work this, and everything out, for the baby's sake at least," I say, my heart thudding.

"Nina, I can't just do things because you want me to. I can't be exactly how you want me to be, okay?!" He says this all quietly, but the anger couldn't be more prominent if he had yelled at me.

"And neither can I, Patrick! I know I imagine things, and overthink, but you don't help by not talking and just shutting down!" I do yell, I can't help it.

Patrick doesn't say anything; he just glares at me, and then looks away.

I smile sarcastically, "Shutting down!"

"Oh for fuck's sake Nina, this is just the same bloody fight over and over again! It's not all my fault!" He yells this time.

"I never said it was all your fault, are you listening to me at all?!"

"Ha! That's rich! All I ever do is listen, and all you do is fucking talk!" Patrick spits, so venomously, almost out-of-character, that I step back in shock.

"Patrick," It is barely a whisper, more of a flutter of my lips. I suddenly realise tears have filled my eyes, how are we supposed to sort out our problems with a baby, if we can't even sort them out now?! How are we supposed to even raise a baby together?!

I bend over and cry, I try to rub the tears away, but that doesn't stop the sobs.

"Nina," Patrick puts his hand on my shoulder, but I push it away.

I take a deep breath to stop the tears and sobs.

"How are we going to be able to sort out problems when we have a child, Patrick?! We need to be able sort things out without ending two blocks away from home, yelling on a suburban street!" I yell, desperate for a reply, "How are we suppose to raise a baby together?" My voice drops, and I am seriously asking him.

"Nina, I love you-" But I cut him off, "Oh you've said dozens of times, that just because you love someone it doesn't mean it's going to work!"

"Nina, can you just stop, please! Just listen!" He snaps.

"You can't just tell me to shut up!"

"This is exactly what I mean, just give me a chance to talk before you double guess!"

"Fine then," I say testily, "talk!"

This time I'm the one who folds arms.

"Maybe I don't want to now," He says, giving me his smarmy, smart-arse smile.

"Why are you so fucking difficult?!" I shout, "You're my partner, you're supposed to support me, not make me feel like shit!"

Patrick sighs, and his eyes dart away from me.

I glare at him, before looking away, my chest heaving, and tears sparkling in my eyes.

"Nina, maybe," He says quietly, "we should get help, or something."

Help? What?

"Help?" I ask, slightly bewildered, "oh, like counselling?"

"Yeah, just until the baby comes, so we're,"

"Ready," I say finishing it off for him.

"I love you, and I don't want to be making you feel like shit. We'll learn how to work through little things, so they don't turn into massive explosions like this, okay?" he says softly.

I nod and smile slightly, "How did this fight even start?"

Patrick gives a small laugh, "I'm not sure," He leans in and gives me a quick kiss, "though I'm pretty sure it was your fault."

I laugh and kiss him back, "No, I think it was yours."

We kiss again, longer this time, softer.

We start to walk back home, "I still think it was your fault," Patrick says, with a smile.

"No, no, if I recall it was your sweaty shorts on our bathroom floor that started this," I say, raising my eyebrows.

Was that really what started this? God that's pathetic.

Well we both had a shitty day at work, so that can't have helped.

"Shh," Patrick says smiling, putting his finger on my lip, before kissing me.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and as you've guessed this is the decision that sets up counselling for the fourth season. The next chapters will all be taking place during season 4 and possibly after ;)**


End file.
